Living The Same Thing
by ElaR5
Summary: All she wanted was to get to New York, pursue a music career and get the trip in the ship over with. But with her fear of the ocean and ships, what will happen? Will she live the same thing other people lived 100 years ago?
1. Chapter 1

"Ally you have to stop being so afraid of the ocean! I assure you that as soon as we step on the ship and you see the ocean from there you will love it and you will stop being so afraid," Trish says. I half smile at her and take a deep breath closing my suitcase.

Trish and I were going to what she called a music adventure. To be clearer, we're going to a cruise that is taking us to New York City to pursue our music careers. We were leaving from a port in England and arriving in New York City in about five to six days or possibly a week. The truth is that I didn't like the ocean due to the fact that my cousin died in it. Ever since she died drowning in it, I always got scared of swimming in it or going on a ship. We lived in Miami but I never really went to the beach. I know, you may be thinking, 'why are you taking a ship from England to New York if you live in Miami?' Well a month ago, our school sent some students here to England to practice our singing and instrument playing. Now instead of going home to Miami, we were going to New York via ship. The reason we didn't go on plane was because the tickets were supposedly too expensive. I rather travel by air than by water.

"Ally are you ready? Ms. Garner is waiting for us! The ship leaves in twenty minutes!" Trish calls from the door. I take another deep breath, take a look around the room, grab my suitcase and head out for the door. I'm scared to death.

"Ok so Ms. Garner said we are staying in the middle class quarter. We are not permitted in the first nor third class quarter, understand?" Trish informs. I swear, sometimes she acted like my mom. But I loved her anyways.

"Don't worry. I don't even think I'm coming out of the room," I say dryly. Trish looks at me with a you-have-to-be-kidding-me face. I shrug and we make our way to the bus that's taking us to the ship. When I told my dad about this trip he seemed pretty excited about it. Probably because he wants me to lose the fear of the ocean I guess?

* * *

We finally make it to the outside of the ship. I gulp at the sight of it. It almost looks like the Titanic, in fact, it looks exactly like it. Oh no. This made it even worse. What if this ship sinks? What if we drown or get eaten by sharks? I don't have a Jack to save me. I have Trish, what if I lose her?

"Ally are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Trish interrupts my thoughts. She knew me too well. I nod not taking my eyes off the ship.

"Relax, we won't sink," she hits my shoulder playfully, grabs her suitcase, and steps on the board that leads to the door of the ship. I was the last student standing outside. I watched as more people went in the ship, smiling and waving at their friends standing on the port. How can they be so happy and carefree?

"Miss. Dawson!" Ms. Garner calls from the ship's door. I look at her, take a deep breath and try to remember happy thoughts. As I step on the board, a man with a blue uniform grabs my suitcase with his left hand and takes my hand with his right hand. As soon as I step in, the doors of the ship closes.

"Welcome to the Pearl," the guy with the uniform says. I look at him and he's smiling at me. I manage a half smile. The pearl. Ally, happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Trish comes next to me with a huge smile on her face. "Ready? We have our room," she says. I manage another half smile and follow her to the middle class quarter. How many floors did this ship have? We went up like three stairs and we still weren't on our floor yet. When we reached the fifth floor, we searched for our room.

"This is it," Trish opens the door. Hmm not bad at all. The room had a painting on the wall, a yellow bunk bed and a queen size bed diagonal from it. The walls were painted a light orange and there was a small circular window next to the bunk bed. Guess who's not taking the top bed of the bunk bed. Trish puts her suitcase next to the drawers, "I'm gonna go watch as the ship leaves the port. You coming?" I shake my head. "Well I'll see you later than," she closes the door and I'm alone in our room. I take out my notebook and start on a fresh new page. I needed inspiration but where was I going to get it? I guess probably if I went with Trish I could get some?

* * *

It took me some time to find my way out of the hall into the deck. There were hundreds of people smiling and hugging and waving at the people on the port. I searched for Trish or any of my classmates but found no one. I bumped into a lot of people and tripped about four times, clumsy me. The worst part was that I had my journal in my hands so I had to be careful not losing it in the middle of all these people.

As I tried to get in the way of the people in front of the deck, I bumped into someone and fell straight on my butt with my journal in my hands. Ow!

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you," I hear a boy's voice. I look up at him and see the most beautiful eyes I have seen in my entire life, a pair of hazel eyes. His blonde hair shined really bright with the sun. And his skin looked so perfect. He has his hand lent out to me. I grab it and he pushes me up until I am completely standing and smiling like an idiot.

"I'm really sorry. Did you get hurt?" he asks. "No," I shake my head. He smiles and it takes me breath away. Was I really thinking this?

"Ok. Well I better catch up to my friends. I'll see you around," he says and walks past me. I turn around and watch him leave. As soon as he's out of my sight I turn around to look for Trish but I hear that same familiar boy voice.

"I'm Austin by the way!" he shouts. I turn around with a smile and see him smiling at me about six feet away.

"I'm Ally!" I reply back. With that, he smiles and leaves. Austin. He had a nice name. Probably this ship wasn't going to be so bad after all. Unless it turned out like the Titanic or something like that.

**Ok so I was on facebook the other day and I saw some Titanic pictures and some people have been tweeting about watching the movie so I decided to write a story based on the movie. And I have to admit, I'm really excited to write this. There will be a couple of changes from the movie though **

**Please review and tell me what you think! greatly appreciated!**

**I'm going to do facts! So..**

**Fact 1: I was going to make Ally a first class passenger but I decided not to. **

**Fact 2: Austin & Ally weren't going to meet yet until later on in the story but I figured that you guys wanted them to meet fast **


	2. Chapter 2

It was seven at night and I was the only teen from my group to be in her room. I know what the other kids might be thinking, oh she's so lame and weird or wow, she doesn't know how to have fun! Honestly, I didn't care what they thought. As long as I was in a room where I saw no water, I was fine. Although I do have to admit that I loved watching as the ship departed from the port and how the people from the ship waved at the people that were on land. There were so many happy faces filled with hope and joy. That somehow got me happy and made me forget where I actually was. Also that blonde boy, Austin, made me forget about my fear of the ocean. Those two to three minutes I looked at him made me forget that I was on an actual ship. Was it maybe because I found him attractive? I don't know what it was but I felt inspired to write something and I did.

"Ally we have to go eat dinner," Trish knocks on the door. Oh great. I now have to get out of my room and look at the water. I know I have to get over the fear but it's hard.

* * *

Trish and I make our way to the middle class dining room. I see a lot of people eating and laughing while my classmates are all the way at the end next to a door that led out to the deck behind the ship. We grab our food and take a seat. Right on my plate was a piece of bread, some pasta, and a plum.

"So guys, how do you like the ship? What things have you found out about it? It looks very much like the Titanic right?" Ms. Garner says from the end of the table. Jason, a blonde hair boy, responds to her, "I found a gym at the front of the deck. I also found out that we can get sent to a 'private' or 'jail' room if we disobey orders or regulations. Oh and I also found a piano on the room next to the gym."

"Ms. Garner, what if one of us falls on the ocean?" Amanda, the girl I disliked so much, asks.

"Why would someone fall? It's prohibited," Ms. Garner replies. I don't know what went through Amanda's head sometimes. "But if you were to fall, I really don't know what would happen," Ms. Garner finishes.

"So we would die in the ocean?" Amanda speaks again. Ms. Garner stays quiet and keeps eating. Eh this whole thing about the ocean made me lose my appettite.

"If you'll excuse me, I want to get some fresh air," I stand up from the huge table and head out of the room into the deck. It was peaceful, quiet, and beautiful. I looked up at the sky to see the billions of stars; they looked so beautiful. They reminded me of my mom and the stories she would used to tell me when I was a little girl. Every time she read a story to me, she would finish by saying something with stars. I missed her. I missed my cousin, my dad, my grandparents. But I mostly missed my mom who I lost six years ago. Sometimes I wonder if I die, will I be with her? I didn't want to leave my dad alone but I felt like he was hurt too and he hasn't gotten over the fact that my mom is dead. So if I die, who will be there to help him when he has a breakdown? Or if he dies, who will be there to help me when I have a breakdown?

I feel the tears forming in my eyes. Ally, happy thoughts, happy thoughts. I don't want anyone to see me crying right now. But I really do feel like just crying my eyes out. Ugh. I had to get rid of this sadness, but with what? I guess by feeling another emotion right? Maybe with fear? I sigh and do what I never thought I would do. I'm going to take a peek at the ocean.

I walk slowly to the railing, with one eye closed and the other opened, afraid to fully look at the ocean. Once I get ahold of the railing, I open both my eyes. The ocean looked amazing and to think that I was afraid of looking at it. Its darkness looked so beautiful under the moonlight. I looked at the moon and once again, looked at the stars. Now that feeling of crying and my mom was back.

"Ally?" I hear someone from behind me. I turn around and see Austin leaning against the wall. I smile.

"Hi Austin," I say. He steps away from the wall and comes stands next to me.

"Hey. What are you doing here out alone?" he looks at my feet which are stepping on the lower railing. Oh boy. He probably thought I was going to jump off the ship.

"It's not what it looks like," I defend myself. He has a confused expression on his face, "what doesn't look like what?" I look down at my feet.

"Oh. You're not going to jump right?" he says after what seemed a minute. I shake my head.

"Good. Because if you jumped, I would have to go after you," he says. I can't hide the smile forming on my face.

"And why would you jump after me?" I know that was probably the dumbest question I could ask but its what came to my head.

"I'm not going to let you die down there. It's a horrible way to die," he smiles too. I step off the railing, sit on the floor, and put my head back on the railings, somehow not afraid of the ocean. Austin does the same next to me.

"You've seen someone die on the water before?" I ask. He nods. I sigh, "me too. My cousin drowned." He looks at me with sympathy, "I'm sorry." I nod my head preferring not to speak. We stay silent for about two minutes. It actually felt good.

"Anyways, I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I'm Austin Moon," he smiles and extends his hand out to me. My eyes flicker from his hand to his eyes. Gosh they were so beautiful. I shake his hand and giggle, "It's a pleasure to meet you Austin Moon. I'm Ally Dawson."

His eyes widen with amusement, "you mean like from the movie Titanic? Jack Dawson?" I laugh and shake my head, "nope. I'm not related to him in any way. I think." Hs chuckles and runs his hand through his perfectly blonde hair.

"So why are you going to New York?" I ask. He sighs, looks up at the sky, and then at me.

"I'm going back home," that's all he says.

"Oh so you were on vacation?" I ask innocently. He shakes his head and I think I see a tear forming in his eye.

"I ran away from home with some friends and my ex girlfriend," he pauses, "I went from New York to England and now I'm going back home." Oh. Wow. He ran away from home.

"When did run away if I may ask?" I say. He closes his eyes like if he was remembering it all.

"It was a year ago, I was fifteen years old. I don't know what went on with me but I ran away. Four months after being in England, I realized I had made a huge mistake! My ex dumped me and my friend each went their seperate ways except for one, Dez. And now here I am, glad that I have this opportunity to go back home and start all over," he explains.

"Have you talked with your parents?" He nods.

"Austin!" someone calls from behind a door that leads to I don't know where. We both look at the ginger hair guy.

"And that's Dez," Austin says. Hmm, the only friend that didn't leave Austin. He looked like a nice guy.

Austin stands up slowly and extends his hand out. I take it and he helps me up.

"I have to get going. But I will see you around right Ally?" he smiles, that smile that I've known for so little yet it takes my breath away. I nod and smile back. He lets go of my hand.

"Thanks for trusting me," I say, "I mean we've only known each other for so little but thank you for telling me, you know." I couldn't figure out what I was saying right there. Ugh me and my distractions.

"Thank you for not jumping," he says and with that, he turns around and leaves. I watch as he walks to Dez. Before he dissapears, he turns around with a smile on his face.

"Oh. And Ally?" he says. I look at him. "Remember, if you jump, I jump." I smile like an idiot and he winks at me. With that he leaves and I don't see him until tomorrow.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please review! :) and ok, I feel really inspired. I'm gonna share a little secret. When I wrote this, I listened to "Rose's Theme" & "Hymn To The Sea". It inspires me to write this! **

**Fact 1: Ally was actually going to try to jump off the ship but I didn't want her to actually try to commit suicide. **

**Fact 2: Dez wasn't going to be in the story but I decided to put him in. You guys happy with that? **

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Trish," I whisper through the darkness. I only hear her snoring and my breathing. I whisper her name again but she doesn't respond. I sigh and stare up at the ceiling. If I were home, on nights like this I would play my piano but since I wasn't home, I guess I was stuck staring at the ceiling trying to sleep. Unless, I could go to the deck or try to find the room Jason said earlier that had the piano.

I stand up from the queen size bed and get out of the room. The hallways in this ship were mega long. I almost got lost earlier this afternoon. I walk until I reach an elevator and take it; it leaves me up at the deck. Somehow the night looked darker and the lights of the deck were dimmer than before but the night still looked beautiful.

I went all the way at the back of the ship where no one was. I sat on the fourth bench and opened my journal to a fresh new page. It was a windy night and I felt like writing something. Next thing I know, I'm writing lyrics down and singing:

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_ You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_ You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_ You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_ You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick_

_ You can be the tear that I'll cry if we ever split_

_ You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming_

_ Or you can be the sun that shines early in the morning_

_ Don't know if i could ever be.. without you, cause boy you_

_ complete me and in time I know that we'll both see, that we're _

_ all we need..._

I'm interrupted by a sound behind me. I turn slightly and see a very tall man with a tuxedo and his hair perfectly combed. He must be from first class since he's dressed so elegant and he smells really nice. I close my journal, feeling embarrassed that he heard me sing.

"You have a nice voice dear," he says with a deep voice. Usually a man I didn't know talking to me would creep me out but I figured, what could he do to me in a ship that's filled with thousands of people?

"Thank you sir," I reply. He turns his body completely to me until we are facing face to face. I smile slightly and he does the same.

"You write your own music?" he speaks. I nod and he runs his hand through his dark brown hair. How can someone get their hair so neatly in place and not have one single strand of it sticking out?

"Sorry for not introducing me properly," he says and extends out his hand, "I'm Nicholas Soto, the one in charge of the people s safety just in case anything happens." Hmm. I shake his hand and smile, a polite smile at him. He pulls his hand away from mine and stares up at the sky just as I did earlier this evening.

"I'm Ally sir," that's all I could say really. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable now. I didn't talk to a random stranger on the daily basis.

"Nice to meet you Ally," he says not taking his eyes from the sky, "Are you enjoying the trip on this ship?"

"Well to be honest I'm not, or I wasn't really a fan of the ocean but I think I've gotten through that. When I heard we were traveling to New York by ship I freaked out a little but being here has actually made me calmer. The rooms and food and activities are pretty amazing. In fact, this ship looks a lot like the titanic and I have to say, I love that movie," I ramble on and on. I hear a small chuckle out of him, "i like that movie too. But it was rather sad what happened to all those people. I would not like to die of hypothermia or drown," he says. Drown. I didn't want to die in any of those ways either.

"But let's say if something like that happens to this ship, I will be the one in charge to get as many people on the boats as possible," he finishes. "How many boats are there?" I ask. He now looks at me with a little worry on his eyes, "not enough to save all the people. Only about half of the people on this ship could be saved. I'm not the one who designed this."

"What? So it would be the same as Titanic?" I ask with worry and panic in my voice. He nods, "but don't worry. There are more than two people searching for icebergs or anything that could threaten the ship and the passengers," he assures me. I nod thinking about all of this. What type of genius designed this? Why couldn't he or she make a bunch of boats to save everyone?

"The reason not a lot of boats where built is because the extra weight might affect the ship somehow. At least that's what I was told from the captain. I just came here to do my job if it is necessary. But hopefully it is not," he says. "Yeah hopefully it isn't," I say and stand up from the bench. This whole conversation with the boat got me tired.

"I better get some rest Mr. Soto. It was nice talking to you and a pleasure meeting you," I say. He smiles politely at me and motions me to go on. I go to my room and find Trish still snoring but the small circular window was open. I climbed the stairs of the bunk bed and closed it. How did it open? Maybe it was because of the windy night.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and see a small little light coming from the window. I look at the bunk bed but don't find Trish there and I don't hear the shower either. She must be in the cafe already eating or just wandering throughout the ship. I take a quick shower, and dress quickly too. I put on a red spaghetti strap shirt, a brown small vest over it, a skirt that doesn't reach my knees but is not too short either, and some sandals. I decide to let my hair flow naturally.

Once I am upstairs in the cafeteria, I see all my classmates finishing their food. I grab some bread, pancakes, and orange juice and head to the table. I take a sit next to Trish who was eating a waffle.

"Good morning sleepy head!" she smiles wide.

"Morning," I reply with a smile too, "why didn't you wake me?"

"You look so at ease when you're sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up," she says. I roll my eyes and smile at her. I ate my breakfast slowly and watched as some kids finished and went running along. Trish finished and told me she was going to go around the ship. I was left alone with Amanda and these two other boys. Well, this was awkward. Amanda and I disliked each other because of what we both did back in the sixth grade. One day we were eating lunch and she just decides to throw this apple at Trish's face. I, being her best friend, defended Trish by throwing back the apple at her. Then Amanda threw her chocolate milk all over my clothes and well yeah, I started crying until Trish threw her lasagna to her. And what happened next was the rightful punishment for us, in school suspension.

"Ally dork!" I hear Amanda say. I ignore her and keep eating my pancake.

"Ally dork! I'm calling you! Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" she demands. I keep eating.

"Ugh! You're so unbeliable! You know, I wish I could throw you off this ship and you could drown down there in the ocean!" she shouts. Some people start staring at us. I blush a lot but decide to keep eating and just ignore her like I've been doing these last few years.

"Hey Alls!" someone sits next to me. I look up and see Austin with a huge smile on his face. I'm so thankful for him right now! I swallow the piece of pancake and smile wide at him. He looks down at my plate with a bigger smile and big wide eyes.

"You want some?" I slide the plate to him. "But you're not done eating," he slides it back. "I'm not that hungry," I slide it back. "But you need to eat," he slides it back to me. I roll my eyes and slide it to him, "eat it or I want talk to you at all!" He gives up, grabs a fork and starts munching down the pancake. I can feel Amanda's eyes on us but right now I didn't care about her or anyone else.

"Pancakes are my favorite food!" he says after swallowing. I smile at him, "Pickles are my favorite food." His nose wrinkles, "I don't like them that much."

"Did you eat any breakfast? No offense but you looked really hungry," I say. He nods, "I did. But I don't like the food they serve in first class." I choke on the orange juice I was drinking. Austin drops his fork and pats my back.

"Ally are you okay?" he has worry in his eyes. I cough and wipe my mouth with a napkin, "you're first class?"

"Yep. My friend's aunt bought first class tickets but I hate first class. It's so boring! Remember yesterday night when we were talking and Dez called me?" he asks. I nod. "Well we sneaked to the third class quarter and it was mega fun! People drank beer, danced, played instruments, sang, etc. I went back to where we were talking to invite you but you weren't there anymore," he finishes the pancake.

"You're allowed to go down there?" I ask. He shakes his head, "my friend's aunt is kinda old style. She doesn't want neither Dez or I to hang out with people that are middle or third class."

"So you shouldn't be here right now with me?" I say standing up, grabbing my tray to throw it out.

"I shouldn't but I want too," he says, "I want to be here with you. And that's why," he grabs the tray from my hands and places it on the table, "we're going to have some fun!" he grabs my hand and starts running out of the cafeteria with me behind him. I tell him to slow down but he doesn't and just turns his head to look at me with laughter. I can't help but laugh too. What was on his mind?

We keep running through the whole ship until we run out of deck and reach the very front of the ship. I would consider this spot the place similar to where Rose and Jack first kissed. I look at Austin as he walks towards the tip, holding my hand. What was he going to do?

"When you stepped into this ship, didn't you want to imagine what it actually felt like to stand here? You know how Rose and Jack did?" he says out of the blue, looking at the ocean but still holding my hand.

"Umm not really. I was too scared to think of anything," I say.

"I want to do the same thing Jack did in the movie," he finally says. My eyes go wide open. First of all, I wasn't prepared to do this. Second of all, this was crazy. Third of all, what if we fell off the ship? Well he said if I jumped, he jumped.. Anyways, fourth of all, why did he choose me to do this? I mean, I liked the idea that he was doing this with me. I'm pretty sure he could've just done it with any other girl but he is going to do it with me! Epp!

"Are you up for it?" he looks at me and I smile.

"Ok. Step up," he orders. I step up on this white thing I don't know what it is.

"Now, hold on to the railing and close your eyes," he says. I do as he says and feel his hands on my waist sending chills to my body. I feel like my body is about to fall but I hold extra tight to the railing.

"You trust me right?" I hear him whisper next to my ear. I smile with my eyes closed, "I trust you." He grabs my hands with his hands and makes me extend them. This is how it must've have felt, amazing and beautiful and scared at the same time. I know this happened only in the movie but living it real felt so amazing.

"Ok, now open your eyes," he says. I open my eyes and feel tons of butterflies in my belly. Wow. I had no words. It actually did feel like I was flying above the ocean. I hear Austin chuckle next to me and tighten his grip. I admire the ocean and the sun. It looked so beautiful.

"Does it feel like you're flying Ally?" he whispers. I nod. We stay like that, admiring the beauty. He closes my arms in his. I don't know if he had in mind what Jack did next. To be honest, I was a little afraid of it but yet I wanted it to happen. I wanted to kiss him.

I'm not sure why but I start singing the song. The song of Celion Dion. He could have kissed me but I was singing:

_Near, far, wherever you are.. I believe that the heart does_

_ go on... Once more, you open the door, and you're here in_

_ my heart and my heart will go on and on..._

I stop singing and turn my face to him, still in the same position as flying. I find him smiling, his face too close to mine. And he keeps the song going:

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime. And never_

_ let go 'till we're gone. Love was when I loved you, one true time,_

_ I hold you. In my life we'll always go on... Near, far, wherever _

_ you are... I believe that the heart does go on... Once more, _

_ you open the door, and you're here in my heart and my heart_

_ will go on and on... _

He stops singing and we are staring right into each other's eyes only listening to the wind that was hitting us and the ocean below us. He leans in and I do the same and our lips are about to touch just when we hear someone cough. Austin steps back, pulling me with him and we see Jason standing behind us. My eyes flicker from Jason to Austin.

"Ally, Ms. Garner is looking for you. She wants to talk to you," he says with anger in his voice?

"Umm sure," I step in front of Austin, "I'm sorry I have to go. But this was a wonderful experience! Thank you!" I give him a kiss on the cheek and turn to leave but he grabs me by the arm and spins me around. Jason is still standing a few feet away from us watching our every move.

"Meet me here at eight! I'm taking you to the place I told you about," he whispers. I smile and nod, "It's a date Mr. Moon," I smirk. He chuckles and lets me go. "Can't wait for it Miss. Dawson," he smiles and I smile back at him. I walk away leaving Austin behind and Jason following me. Why was he mad of seeing me with Austin?

* * *

**I don't know how this chapter came out. I like it but don't like it at the same time. **

**Tell me what you guys think! Your reviews motivate me to keep writing! Thanks for reading! And I hope you guys like!**

**Fact 1: Dez's aunt is like a mother to Austin although he already has his(just to let you guys know so you guys won't get confused later on in the story)**

**Fact 2: I was going to make them kiss but I don't want to follow the movie's step by step. **

**Fact 3: While writing the whole episode, I listened to Hymn To The Sea, Rose's Theme, and Sissel's vocals to get me inspired into the whole Titanic theme! :D It actually helps. When I re-read it, I multi task by reading and listening to one of the above.**

**I DO NOT own the songs, "Perfect Two" by Auburn or "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. **

**Please review! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Ms. Garner?" I turn around to face Jason who was still following me.

"She's in the grand stair case inside," he says dryly. Was she even allowed in there?

"How did she get in there? I thought only first class passengers could be in that area," I say. Jason shrugs, "I don't know. All I know is that she wants to talk to you. And if I were you, I would hurry up because she sounds serious." Oh great! Did I do something wrong? I try to remember anything bad I could have done while being here but my mind comes up with nothing. Oh shoot! I had left the breakfast tray on the table and didn't throw it out. Could I actually get in trouble for that? Suddenly my thoughts were back to Austin. I never imagined a boy singing that song with me. That moment I just lived was the most beautiful in my whole entire sixteen years of life.

As soon as I stepped into first class territory, I tried walking fancy and as straight as I could. As I wandered through the corridors of the first class, I saw different things I did not see in the second class territory. The walls were painted white but had nice floral designs on the borders, the lamps were huge and layered nicely, and the doors were a little wider and longer than the ones I was used to seeing. I reached an elevator that was amazingly cool and extremely fancy and took it. They guy that was in it left me on the main floor of the first class territory. I stepped out and immediately saw the grand stair case. Wow. It was beautiful. The stairs were painted white and brown and the railings were decorated with little sail boats that were painted brown.

"Miss. Dawson!" I hear a person from behind me, interrupting my observations. I turn around and see Ms. Garner with another lady standing next to her. She was tall, had long brown straight hair, had a nice creamy color skin, had blue kinda green eyes, and was dressed elegantly. I walked to them with a smile on my face.

"Good afternoon," I say realizing it was actual afternoon. Man! Time flew in this ship.

"Miss. Dawson this is Mrs. Fisher," Ms. Garner looks at the lady next to her. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Fisher. I'm Ally Dawson," I extend my hand but she ignores it and looks at me with, not hatred, but it sure wasn't with kindness.

"Miss. Dawson, here Mrs. Fisher has told me that someone came up to her and told her that you were hanging out with her nephew. Is that true?" Ms. Garner asks. Austin had said that she was Dez's aunt but I never hanged out with him.

"No, it's not true. I've never hanged out with Dez," I say. Mrs. Fisher shakes her head and finally speaks, "not Dez. Austin," she says. Oh. Wait what? Austin was Mrs. Fisher's nephew too?

"Oh him? Yeah I have," I say shyly not knowing where this was going. Both Mrs. Fisher and Ms. Garner sigh at the same time and look at me with serious faces.

"Ally, from now on you are prohibited from seeing Mr. Moon. Mrs. Fisher doesn't want neither of her nephews to hang out with second or third class passengers. Do you understand? Since I am in charge of you, I will set a punishment for you if this rule is broken," Ms. Garner explains. I felt like a brick stone hit my head. What was wrong with this lady?! What was her problem with second and third class passengers? We weren't in the 20th century anymore! I felt a sudden rage in me but I took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Thank you Ms. Garner. Now if you'll excuse me," Mrs. Fisher takes one look at me and leaves.

"Don't get near that boy. Do you hear me Miss. Dawson? I don't want any trouble with this lady," Ms. Garner says quietly and leaves me there standing, with sudden rage in me. What was I going to do? I didn't want to be away from Austin. He was the best thing that has happened to me in this ship. I felt tears forming in my eyes. No! I didn't want to cry here.

* * *

I stood in the same place I was yesterday where Austin found me and said that if I jumped, he would jump. This was my second favorite part of the ship. I hanged on to the railing as I saw the ocean below me crash on the ship as we sailed. A lot of thoughts were going through my mind. My mom, my dad, pursuing my career, this ship, Ms. Garner, Mrs. Fishes, Jason, Trish, and Austin. Times like this is where I really wish my mom was still here. I had my dad but he didn't give me the love my mom used to give me. Now here I am going to New York to pursue my career and lose this stage fright that I have. But right now I couldn't focus on anything besides Ms. Garner, Mrs. Fisher, and Austin. Mrs. Fisher didn't want to see me around Austin and if either she or Ms. Garner did, I will have some type of punishment. But I didn't want to stay away from Austin. With only these few hours that we have known each other, I felt too attached to him. I couldn't just let him go and pretend he didn't exist.

"Ally," someone says from behind me. For a second I thin it's Austin but that's not his voice. I turn slightly around and see Jason coming to me. I watch him as he stands in the same position I am, holding on to the railing, looking at the ocean below us.

"What did Ms. Garner want?" he asks. I roll my eyes, "that's none of your business Jason."

"You're right. I was just wondering if I could help you in any way," he looks at me. I sigh and hold tighter to the railings.

"No, thanks. I just have to follow one simple rule and I'll be out of trouble," I say.

"A rule?" he raises an eyebrow. I nod. He checks his watch and stares at me, "Umm I didn't want to tell you this but I feel like you're going to hate me if I don't," he says. I look at him with my complete attention, "what?"

"That Austin kid wanted me to tell you that the time was changed. He wants you to meet him at six in the place you guys were supposed to meet," he says without enthusiasm. I felt like a knife was stabbed through my chest. I really wanted to be with Austin but I didn't want to be chastised. What if my punishment was not being able to stay in New York to follow my dreams?

"Can you do me a favor?" I say with sadness in my voice and a small tear forming in my eye. Jason nods. "Go to the place where you found Austin and I. If he's there, tell him that I'm not going to be able to go with him. Actually, tell him that I can't see him anymore. Wait but then he's going to ask me why. So just tell him that I don't want to be with him. Tell him to leave me alone and not to look for me," I explain. I see a confused expression on Jason's face but he half smiles at me.

"Will do Ally," he goes off running the direction I was supposed to go to meet Austin. Ugh! I hated my life right now!

Austin's POV: I don't know what was going on with me. Regularly I wouldn't just want to see a girl and ask her on a date. But for the first time I was actually doing it, and with Ally. That first time we bumped into each other when the ship was leaving port was amazing. As soon as my eyes saw her, I knew I had to be with her. I had to know her better. Yesterday night when I told her about my running away, she didn't judge me. That's when I realized she was the one. The thing I wanted most from a girl was her honesty and her not judging me. When I looked into those warm big brown eyes of her I felt at peace, I felt like she has known me for all my life. This was all so strange to me because I had never felt this. And today's experience right here in the tip of the ship was amazing. I had her so close to me; I could hear her breathing and feel her pulse. When she started singing the song, I couldn't help but keep singing it too. For the first time, I sang that song out loud; that surprised me. But what surprised me the most was Ally's beautiful voice.

"Austin," I hear a male voice from behind. I turn around and see the same boy that interrupted our moment this afternoon.

"What up?" I say putting my hand in my pocket with a serious face. I had a feeling I wasn't the only one interested in Ally.

"Ally sent me here," he says with a grin on his face. I raise my eyebrows, "where is she?"

"She has a message for you dude," his grin widens, "she says she doesn't want to see you anymore. She says that you are the worst thing that has happened to her and that she can't believe she was blind enough to actually lay eyes on you. She doesn't want to be seen with you. She wants you to leave her the heck alone." For a second I believed him, but then something inside of me told me that she couldn't have possibly said this. Ally wouldn't say these type of things, I think. I know that what we lived this morning was something magical. I know she felt the same thing I did when we sang and looked each other in the eyes. I knew she was falling in love with me just as I was with her.

"Where is she?" I say through gritted teeth. The guy shrugs with a grin plastered on his face.

"I'm gonna ask one more time and you better answer me. I'm not a patient guy," I say more angrily with fists.

"I don't know where she is exactly at the moment. All I know is that since she doesn't want to see you, therefore she'll be with me instead of you," he says. My fist automatically hit his face and all I hear is an ow. I look at the guys face and see his nose bleeding. Luckily my knuckles weren't bleeding.

"Dude!" is all the guy says. I walk passed him and run to find Ally. I needed to know if it was true that she didn't want to see me. If she said she didn't want to, then I'll respect her decision. Actually, I don't think I would be able to stay away from her now. I didn't want too. She meant a lot me now. As I told her,_ if she jumped, I would jump right after her._

* * *

**I'm really sorry I made this chapter so short! I'm supposed to be doing chores and getting things ready for school but I wanted to write so here I did.**_  
_

**Depending on how many reviews I get or if I have time and feel like writing, I will! :) but please guys review! It would really mean to me!**

**Thanks for reading and taking your time! :D greatly appreciated! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

After thirty minutes of wandering around the ship trying to find the room with the piano, I finally found it. I open the door slowly shouting a hello to see if anyone is in here. There is no response and the room is dark. I search for a light switch on the wall and find it. I turn it on and the room is filled with light showing the objects in the room. There wasn't really much anything in here. The only objects were two cushions, a small plant, and the piano in the middle of the room. This is what I needed to get my mind off of things. I needed to play and write a song.

I close the door behind me and go take a seat on the piano bench. I didn't have my journal with me but I remember some of the notes I had written down. I start playing them and try to think of lyrics that fit with the sound. I couldn't think of anything as my mind only brought the thought of Austin.

Gah! Why did this have to be so hard? All I wanted was to be with Austin, get to know him more, but I had two people preventing me from it. When I finally find happiness, there is something that destroys it. I know this may sound strange or whatever, but I was falling in love with Austin. I met him yesterday but I was already loving him. I didn't want to be away from him. But I also didn't want him to get in trouble with his aunt. I felt like crying, screaming, jumping off a cliff! I wanted to ask Mrs. Fisher so many questions like why she didn't allow neither Austin or Dez to hang out with second or third class people. We had nothing wrong, in fact, we are very nice. Ah! I have so many things going through my head right now! I just want to sleep and clear my mind off of things. Yeah. That's what I needed, some sleep. I stood up from the piano bench and headed for the door. As I twisted the door knob, the door opened from the opposite direction and hit me right in the face making me fall on the hard, cold floor.

"Ow!" I close my eyes and touch my head as I feel the pain.

"Ally! I'm so sorry!" I hear Austin's voice. I immediately open my eyes and stand up, backing away from him. He looks at me with a confused expression on his face, "what's wrong?" he says. I try not to cry or break down in front of him.

"Leave me alone!" I shout and try to run past him for the door but he grabs me by the waist and spins me to him. Our faces are only inches away and there's no space between our bodies.

"What's wrong Ally? Why do you want me to leave you alone? Out of the blue," he whispers. I try to shake him off but fail. He looks right into my eyes and I can't help but get lost in them.

"I don't want to be with you Austin. I'm sure someone might tell you. Just please leave me alone. Do it for yourself. For me," I whisper back and finally shake him off. I walk to the door but I feel his arm grab me and spin me around again. I'm now against the wall with both Austin's arms on my sides, blocking me from leaving.

"Ally just talk to me! I thought you said you trusted me," he whispers.

"Well, it was all part of an act what I said earlier. I never really did mean anything I said. Did you actually think I trusted you?" I fake laugh. I needed to get him to stop looking for me. I wanted to be with him so much but I didn't want him getting in trouble because of me. And right now this was the only way I could think of to make him stop looking for me. "I was just playing along with your little act Austin." I feel his body stiffen and his face get hard.

"You're lying," he whispers. I can feel his breath on my face. Gosh why was he so close in a time like this? I turned my head to the side, not wanting to look in those beautiful eyes of his or else I know I would probably have kissed him.

"I'm not," I say coldly, "you see, my friend told me that if I could get any guy to like me in this ship, she would help me with my music career. And well you just appeared out of the blue and I took advantage," I say with a fake smirk on my face trying not to break down. I turn my face forwards to look at him and immediately regret it. His eyes were filled with sadness and it looked like he was about to cry. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. I went under his arm and got out of his little trap. I reached for the door knob and as I twist it to open the door, I hear Austin's voice, "do you really want me to leave you alone?"

I don't turn around to look at him, but I feel a tear run down my cheek, "yes," I whisper, open the door, and am out of there. I had officially made distance between Austin and I. I hated it.

* * *

Austin's POV:  
I thought she had been the one. I thought that for once I didn't make a mistake. But now here I was realizing I had gotten it all wrong. What went through my head? Why did I feel something for her in such little time? I guess Mrs. Fisher was right about how second and third class girls only want first class boys to play around with them or just for their money.

What hurt me the most out of all this was the way Ally smirked when she said her friend had told her that if she got a guy to like her here, she would help her with her music career. How could I have been such a dumbass and fall for her? I guess those big brown, beautiful eyes of hers hypnotized me. Look at what I'm thinking! I'm not the type of guy that says these type of things and now here I am thinking all of this because of _her._ I needed to get my mind together. I needed to distract myself with anything, anything.

I went to the third class section to see if I could find some fun even though I wasn't allowed to be in there. There were several people dancing and drinking while others talked and arm wrestled. Usually I would dive right into the fun and enjoy but I wasn't feeling it tonight. I sigh and go to the ship's deck. I always found Ally here and for the first time, I wish I wouldn't find her.

"You're the boy that was hanging with Ally right?" a girl comes next to me. I remember her from this morning. She was the girl that was calling Ally a dork or something like that.

"Yeah. You are?" I say dryly. I didn't want to be rude to her but I wasn't in the mood for talking.

She smiles and extends her hand, "I'm Amanda." I take her hand and shake it, "I'm Austin." We both walk at the same pace through the deck, next to each other without talking.

"Can I ask you something? I know we don't know each other but I really want to know," she breaks the silence. I look at her giving her my full attention. "Why are you with Ally? I mean, I have to admit that she's pretty but there are way other pretty and nicer girls than her," she says. I want to defend Ally but refrain myself from doing it.

"There's something about her," I say looking at the floor as we walk. "Are you okay? You seem upset," she asks. I look back at her, "no. I need to distract myself from what I'm thinking," I say shrugging. A smile appears on her face and she grabs my arm, "well the night is still young! I'm really bored. Maybe we can go eat something and hang around here at the deck or go to the second class sector party. I went there yesterday and it was awesome!" I half smile at her. I wasn't in the mood for partying but I didn't have anything else to do so I guess I would do it. I also wasn't permitted in the second class sector but what the heck.

"Ok. Let's go eat something and then we'll come here hang. If we get bored of being here we'll go the party, deal?" I offer her. She nods and smiles taking me to the second class dining room. I grab some chips while she grabs some type of fruit I have no idea what it was. Once we were done grabbing our food, we went back to the deck and admired the night sky and the stars. We ate in silence just enjoying the night breeze. It was really chilly in the ocean, imagine the ocean how cold it must be!

"Tell me about yourself," she says after swallowing a piece of her fruit. We keep talking for about a full hour. I laugh at the stories she's telling me and she laughs at mine. I could perfectly fall in love with her but I couldn't. I only had Ally on my mind. God! Why had I fallen for her in such little time when I could have fallen for Amanda? We kept laughing and talking until we checked the time, one in the morning. We stood up from the floor deck and I walked her to her room on the second class section. We were standing outside her room's door just staring at each other. I felt a little awkward.

"Thank you for tonight Austin," she smiles sweetly.

"No, thank you. I needed to get distracted," I half smile at her. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and blushes. From the corner of my eye, I see a door open but ignore it since no one comes out of the room.

"Well whenever you need to get distracted again, just tell me and I'll be here. You know my room number," she says as she opens her room door. I smile and she goes in, closing the door. I turn around to leave but see Ally standing in the door that opened just seconds ago. Crap! She stands there, staring at me with sadness in her eyes and possibly a tear. I want to tell her that nothing happened between us but yet again I figured she wouldn't care. I stare at her for another five seconds trying to keep her image in my mind.

"Ally! I need help with this!" someone shouts from inside the room. Ally sighs and goes back to her room closing the door.

* * *

Ally's POV:  
"Trish! Did you finally get it?" I shout from my bed. Trish had a little problem with the shower buttons. I explained it to her but it seems like she still hasn't gotten the hang of it. She shouts a yes from the bathroom and I hear the water turn off. A few minutes later she comes out with her PJs on and a big hair bun. She climbs to her bed and wraps herself with the blanket.

"What's wrong Alls?" she asks. God, how did she know there was something going on?

"Nothing. Why would you ask?" I try to sound as easy as I can.

"Ally, we're best friends. I know when something is going on. Spill it," she insists.

"I rather not talk about it. Can we talk about it tomorrow?" I say closing my eyes.

"Fine," she gives up. I wait until I hear her snore and slowly get up from bed. I need some fresh air once again. I walk slowly to the deck and hang on to the railing. I felt the night breeze hit my face and make my hair blow. What was Austin doing with Amanda? Out of all the people he could be with, why her? Actually, why was he with a second class girl if his aunt didn't want him or Dez to be with a second class people? Had they spent the night together? I heard clearly when she told him that whenever he needed to get distracted, she was right there in her room. He couldn't have slept with her, could he? No! I didn't want to think of this, I didn't want to think of Austin and Amanda.

I shook my head and stepped on the lower railing, making sure no one was around me, watching me. I don't know what I was doing but I felt like jumping off this ship. Was I really going to do it, I don't know. I just wanted to feel adrenaline to push away this sadness and anger I had. I stepped on the second, third, fourth, and fifth railing and went over the last railing setting my foot on the first railing I could touch. I stepped down to the second railing and hanged really tight on the fifth railing. What I felt right there was freedom, adrenaline, awesomeness. I saw the dark ocean below me as the propellers made it swirl making it seem like a tornado. I felt like jumping but I knew that would be the end of me. But it felt so good to feel this adrenaline and feel that breeze in my face. I was doing the same thing Rose did in the movie, when she wanted to kill herself by almost jumping off. Except, I didn't want to kill myself, I just wanted to feel something else besides sadness and anger.

"Ally, be careful with what you're going to do," I hear Austin's preocupied voice behind me. I turn my head slightly to him, grabbing extra tight onto the railing. He's standing right there motioning me to stay still.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. He comes closer to me, trying to keep calm but I can see the worry and fear in his eyes. He really did care about me. He wasn't kidding when he said that if I jumped, he jumped.

"I couldn't sleep," he stops a few feet away from me.

"Well why don't you go to Amanda's room? I'm sure she would give you the entartainment you want," I say coldly. He flinches and a whole different mood hits his face. I can't read his face expression.

"It's not what you think Ally," he says after a minute. I roll my eyes, and turn back to facing the water below me. I feel his arm touch my hand on the railing. I turn to look at him again and find his face really close to mine.

"What are you doing Austin?" I hold on tighter to the railing. My right foot was slipping on the railing.

"Remember, if you jump, I'll jump right in after you," he whispers. I can't help but smile inside.

"Even after everything I told you?" I whisper back. He nods with a small smile on his face. Why was he here with me when he could be living an easier life without me? A life where I didn't exist and didn't get him in trouble or anything.

"Austin," I start but he puts his finger on my lips making me shut up.

"Take my hand," he extends his hand out and I slowly grab it making sure I don't fall. Once I'm completely turned to him, he grabs me by the waist and pulls me to the deck and we fall on the floor, me on top of Austin. We look right into each others eyes and I see him lean in. I lean in too until our lips are centimeters away.

"I'm sorry," he whispers and leans away. I'm left hanging, wanting and needing that kiss from him. I stand up while he does the same. I dust myself off, look at the railing I was hanging on from and then at Austin.

"Thank you for saving me. I honestly had no idea how I was going to get off from there," I a shy smile. He nods, "what were you thinking Ally?" I shake my head, "I don't know. An impulse maybe?" I shrug.

"You could have died right there if you slipped," he says with sadness in his eyes. I stare down at the floor, "but you saved me."

"What if I hadn't?" he asks. I look up at him, "then I would be dead, but I'm not," I stare right into his eyes as he does the same. I want to hug him so bad and kiss him but I don't know who might be watching us.

"Anyways, goodnight. And thank you," I walk past him to my room. Before going down the stairs of the deck, he speaks, "you would've died instantly. Do you know how cold that water is?" Why was he telling me this? I turn around and look at him, waiting to see if he said anything else.

"Goodnight," he says after a minute and leaves me there. What the heck was that? I shake my head and decide that it's better if I just take some sleep and forget about this for a while.

* * *

**Phew! Done with this chapter! I'm not sure if I like it.. Hmm. What do you guys think? The suspense and more drama is coming soon! :) i'm really excited to write this story and all your reviews are very appreciated! :)**

**who saw the new austin & ally on Sunday? I was fangirling when those two hugged! Amazing! **

**Anywho, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! please review! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up Ally!" I hear as I open my eyes. "Ally! Wake up!" I hear again. I open my eyes completely and look around the room and see no one. Who woke me up?

"I think Jason has a crush on you," I hear Trish say from the bathroom. She woke me up from the good sleep I was having. I stretch all my muscles and get up from bed.

"Why?" it's the first word I say as I enter the bathroom where Trish was putting her hair in a ponytail. She turns to look at me and gives me a small hug. This is the first time she ever gives me a goodmorning hug.

"Well yesterday night he was looking around for you like a maniac. I asked him why he wanted to know where you were so badly and he said he didn't want you to get in trouble because of this guy named Austin," she explains.

"And how does this make you think he has a crush on me?" I raise my eyebrows and wash my face. She shrugs, "he didn't want you to get in trouble." I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Did you know that he got into a fight yesterday? His nose was bleeding!" I look up at Trish, "what?!"

"Yeah! He told Ms. Garner that he had a nose bleed because it was too hot. She believed it but I didn't so I asked him and he said this same kid named Austin hit him out of the no where. That he went to talk to him about this message you sent him and somehow Austin just got mad and BAM, hit him in the face. He said that he tried to be as polite as possible but Austin just beat him up," Trish explains. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I never thought Austin could just punch someone like that! Poor Jason got hit and it was all my fault for sending him to solve my own problem. I had to go apologize to him and confront Austin about this even if I wasn't allowed near him.

"Umm I have to go talk to Jason," I say heading for the door. Trish grabs me by the arm. What was with everyone grabbing me and spinning me around?!

"You're not going to take a shower?" she raises an eyebrow. Right, a shower. I quickly take a shower and put on a blue and purple floral dress that reached a little above my knees, and some sandals. Once again I let my hair be natural and flow. I also put some perfume and a little lip gloss on. I came out of the bathroom and asked Trish for her approval, she nodded but looked at me with serious eyes. I knew she wanted to say something so I sat down on the bed waiting for her to speak.

"Who's this boy Austin?" she asks. I blush at the sound of his name but try to keep my cool.

"He's a boy I met as the ship was leaving port. We became friends since than but then something happened yesterday and now I can't see him anymore. You see, he is a first class passenger and his aunt is very strict about the people he sees so now I can't see him. And to be honest, I think I fell in love with him. He's blond, tall, muscul-" I get interrupted by a knock on the door. Trish stands up and gets it. She opens the door and Jason is standing right there with an ice bag on his nose. Oh my gosh, it was really bad. I stand up and go to him.

"Hey," I half smile. He smiles at me, "good morning Alls." I turn to Trish and she nods, understanding that I wanted to talk to him.

"You and I have to finish a conversation, Allyson Dawson. You need a lot of explaning to do," she says and closes the door leaving Jason and I alone in the corridor. I sigh, "you want to go to the deck and talk there?" He nods. We go up to the deck and take a seat on some of the benches that were there.

"So I'm really sorry about what happened with Austin. I didn't know he was capable of hitting you just like that," I apologize. He shrugs and smiles, "don't worry about it. I'm just glad you were able to see the type of guy he was before you actually fell into his trap," Jason says. I raise an eyebrow, "trap?"

"When I talked to him yesterday he confessed to me that all he wanted was to get you in bed," he speaks in a low voice. What?! No! He must be kidding me. Austin wasn't the type of boys that looked for that in a girl. He was really sweet and a gentleman to me. Yet again, he came out of Amanda's room last night. He went to her because he figured that he couldn't do it with me. I shook my head from the realization I just made. No. Austin _isn't_ those type of guys. Or is he? Maybe I was just fooled by him that I didn't even see the real him.

"Earth to Ally," Jason waves his hand from me. I snap out of my thoughts and stand up, determined to look for Austin. Great! I had another reason to confront him. I actually felt like hitting the crap out of him! Ugh! I was so mad right now, I didn't know it was possible for me to be this mad!

"I have to go," I look down at Jason who is still massaging the ice bag on his swollen cheek and nose. Wow. Was Austin that strong to make his cheek look like a giant balloon?

"Where you going?" he stands up now, "I'll go with you." I shake my head, "no thanks. I need to be alone."

"If you need anything, just tell me Alls. I'm here for you," he smiles and leans in, kissing me on the cheek. I half smile and thank me, running off to see if I can find Austin.

* * *

Austin's POV:  
I glanced at the clock on the wall. Man! It was already eleven in the morning and I was stuck in this boring room, sick. Out of all the days I could get sick, I end up getting sick this week! Mrs. Fisher says I got sick because I've been hanging out in the deck too much. I mean, the nights are always chilly but I don't think that got me sick. It was probably all the pressure and stress I got yesterday?

There's a light knock on the door. "Who is it?" I say with a weak voice. "Room service," I hear from the other side of the door. Room service? There was no room service in the ship. Either way, "come in," I say. The door opens and I see Ally come in. She looked so beautiful with that brown hair of hers and those blonde highlights at the bottom. That purple and blue dress of hers made her skin stand out. She was truly beautiful.

"I need to talk to you Austin Moon!" she says with an angry voice. I was under my covers so she couldn't see my face. I had my whole body covered except from my eyes up. I slowly took my covers off and sat on my bed, feeling a little dizzy.

"What happened?" her voice is now full of concern. I half smile at her, even though I'm a little mad. She comes sits nexts to me, puts her hand over my forhead and I flinch at the touch. Her skin was so cold compared to my burning hot skin. She backs away and covers me up with the covers.

"You're burning in fever Austin! Has a nurse seen you? Why isn't either Mrs. Fisher or Dez here taking care of you?!" she yells at me. I chuckled. She reminded me of my mom as she yelled. I shrug and lay back down, "you sound pretty worried to me for a person that was only taking advantage of me," I say closing my eyes feeling my head hurt each time I talked.

"Anyways, I need to talk to you," she says, crossing her arms across her chest. I give her my full attention. She stands up from the bed and walks back and forth in front of me like if she was thinking of how to word out the things she was going to say to me.

"Ally just say what you need to say. My head hurts," I complain. She stops walking but I can see the anger in her eyes. What had I done now? Why the heck was she mad at me?

"How dare you hit Jason?! He's such a nice guy and you hit him just like that?!" she leans forward, yelling at me, "I can't believe you!" Woah woah what?! I'm here sick and that's all she wants to talk about? Jason?!

"Are you going to freaking answer me Austin?!" she keeps shouting. I sit up and put my hands on my face. God I didn't want to take this crap right now, I wasn't in the mood and condition to talk about this.

"I punched him because he wouldn't tell me where you were and I got mad. I can be very impatient sometimes," I say calmly, laying back down as I felt nauseous.

"So if I hadn't fallen into your trap you would have punched me too? Or forced me to sleep with you?" she says raising her eyebrows with a fake smile. What?! Where was she getting all of these things from?

"What the heck are you talking about?" I look up at her. She sighs in frustration and starts walking back and forth in front of me.

"Jason told me that you confessed to him that all you wanted to do with me is get me to bed," she shouts angrily and I can see tears forming in her eyes. Jason. I should've known that he would do anything possible to get Ally. I was right, I knew I wasn't the only one interested in Ally.

"I never said that," I say in a serious tone. She stops walking and stares at me with confusion.

"I would never do any harm to you Ally. I thought you understood by now that if anything happened to you, I would do the same and lose my life along yours. That's why I said, if you jump, I jump," I say calmly.

* * *

Ally's POV: "I would never do any harm to you Ally. I thought you understood by now that if anything happened to you, I would do the same and lose my life along yours. That's why I said, if you jump, I jump," he says. I felt like hugging him, kissing him, comforting him... Those type of words are what made me remember that I loved him so much. In these few days he has become such an important person in my life, I couldn't just let him go. I guess he was right but there was a part of me that believed Jason a little more.

"But you slept with Amanda," I point out, all the anger coming back to me. He now looks confused and I hear a small chuckle coming from him.

"I didn't sleep with her. I was feeling depressed I guess you can say and you know why. So all she offered was some food and hanging out at the deck. That's all we did and then I dropped her off in her room and that's where you heard what she said. But I never slept with her. She's not my type," he explains himself still in a calm voice. Once again, a part of me believed him but another part didn't. Was that part of me that didn't believe him the part that knew to stay away from him was the best for both?

"Ok but that gave you no right to punch Jason!" I shout back at him. I don't know why I was still mad and shouting at him. He opens his mouth to say something but we are interrupted by the door swinging open. Amanda comes running inside and throws herself at Austin, hugging him. Who the heck did she think she was?

"Amanda?" Austin tries to push her off of him. What my eyes saw next, I wished I had never seen. She gives him a peck on the lips and smiles at him. I can feel the tears running down my eyes as my brain realizes that he lied about sleeping with her. I don't know why but that kiss made me think they actually slept together. Ugh! I storm out of the room, slamming the door shut and running to my own room. I needed to write on my journal, let my feelings out.

* * *

Austin's POV: Ally storms off the room and slams the door shut. No! Now she thought I had slept with her. Why? Why the heck did Amanda just come and kiss me like that?! What made her think that I wanted a kiss from her? How did she know where my room was?

"Amanda! What are you doing here?!" I shout at her, failing as my throat is killing me.

"I heard you were sick and I decided to come and be your nurse," she smiles and hugs me tight. I try to pull her away but she kept on hugging me tighter.

"Amanda please leave! I want to be alone and besides, Mrs. Fisher is going to take care of me. If she sees you here she is going to freak so please just go," I walk to the door and open it, motioning for her to go. She stands up and actually leaves. Well that was pretty darn easy. I watch as she walks out of the room but before she completely walks away I say, "oh and please don't ever kiss me again." And with that I shut the door. I may have seemed rude but I needed to get that straighten out. I sigh and go back to my bed.

Jason has been lying to Ally about me. Was that maybe why didn't want to be with me? Had he gotten false things about me in her mind? Another reason to hate that dude more and punch him once again. But no, I wasn't going to punch him or else I would have Ally come talk to me about it. Although that meant I could see her pretty self again.

* * *

Ally's POV:  
I write my emotions down on my journal as I cry. Why was it so hard to be in love? Why couldn't I just fall in love with a guy that didn't sleep with other girls or that didn't punch people just because they wouldn't answer him something?

Trish comes in the room, sees me crying, and sits next to me, patting my shoulder. I knew what she wanted to talk about now. I honestly wasn't in the mood but I guess I needed to let my feelings out with a real person and not just me journal. Although these emotions might be future reference for a new song.

"What's going on? Ever since that boy named Austin came into your life, you have like awakened or something, no offense. I mean, before you would always be shy Ally and now you're actually more talktative and you aren't afraid of the ocean. You're not stuck in this room like you said you would be. I think he's a good influence for you. What I don't get is why you can't be with him," she says. I sigh and wipe my tears away. I tell her everything that happened with Austin since I met him until now. She seems to be happy for me, but at the same time she feels sad for me. She jokes saying this is an impossible relationship. She says that I'm Juliet and Austin is my Romeo. I slightly giggle at her comment but still feel like my heart has been stabbed.

"Ally, if you love him like you say you do, you wouldn't be questioning him. You would be trusting him and only him," Trish says. She was actually right. If I did love him, I would believe him. Ugh! What was I doing here? I needed to talk to him and apologize for not believing him. I needed to tell him how much I loved him and that he meant so much to me. I needed to tell him that if he also jumped, I would jump after him too.

* * *

**I'm not really sure how this chapter came out but I hope you guys like it! :) I know the POV's here skip from Austin & Ally, I don't know if you guys like that, but please comment me about it! **

**All your thoughts matter to me and are very important so I know how to write the story to make it more enjoyable for you guys to read! :)**

**I know I'm adding things that did not happen in the Titanic.. Are you guys okay with that? I really appreciate all your thoughts and comments! (y) **

**Anyways, the character of Dez and possibly Trish will appear a little more in the story, just to let you guys know! ;)**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

I needed to talk to Austin and ask him to forgive me for not believing in him. I guess the only reason I questioned him was because that was the perfect excuse to not want him and forget about him. But the truth is that I don't want and can't forget about him. Though, if I go apologize to him he is going to probably think that I didn't play with him and that I want to be with him, which I do but I can't. I am just going to ask him to forgive me but that it didn't mean things changed between us. Yeah, that seemed pretty good to me. I just had to find a place and time to talk to him. Night seemed as the best option and well, the place, I don't know. It was already six in the afternoon. Was he still in his room sick?

"So what are you going to do Alls?" Trish interrupts my thoughts. I look at her, "I'm going to look for Austin and apologize but tell him that this doesn't change things between us." She stands up from her bed, walks over to mine, and sits next to me putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Oh my dear Ally," she starts, "you need to get things straight. Answer these questions for me," she looks at me right in the eyes, "do you love him?" I nod. "Do you want to be with him?"she asks. I nod. "Do you believe in him?"she asks. I nod. "Do you think he's the one?"she continues. I nod, once again. She stands up, goes to the door, and opens it motioning me to get out. I raise my eyebrows.

"What are you waiting for? Go get the love of your life," she orders. I stand up and walk to her, not coming out of the room.

"But Trish! If Ms. Garner sees him with me, I'll be punished. And if Mrs. Fisher sees him with me, he'll get in trouble. It's bad for both us if we are together," I frown.

"Ally, don't let anyone come in between your way. If you guys love each other like you say you do, you won't let anything seperate you guys! And screw the people that don't want you together. Go look for him. I'm sure that he'll understand everything and want you after all," she motions me to get out the door. She was absolutely right! I loved Austin and I'm pretty sure Austin loved me! So why should we let anyone tell us what to do and not do?! I give Trish a tight hug and run out of the room, on my way to find as Trish said, the love of my life.

* * *

Austin's POV:  
I sprayed some cologne and checked myself in the mirror one more time. I made sure my ill face looked as healthy and natural as possible. After staying in this room all day I needed to get out and distract myself. That's why I was going to the third class sector and join the party they would usually have down there. Tonight I was actually in the mood to dance and drink and arm wrestle.

"Austin are you sure you're feeling better? Don't you rather stay here and rest until tomorrow?" Mrs. Fisher shouts from her side of the room. The majority of the first class rooms were split in sections. Dez and I had half of the room and then beyond one of the walls was Mrs. Fisher's side of the room.

"Yep, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. After being here all day I just need some fresh air and first class people to socialize with," I reply. I added the first class people to avoid any type of questions. She didn't say anything else so I left the room. As soon as I got out of first class section, I made my way to the third class section. It was already going to be seven and the night was breezy, like always. I searched for Dez throughtout the way but didn't find him. I'm sure he was already down at the party or making his way. One of the reasons Dez was my best friend was because he loved to party and he loved to live life to the fullest.

Once I was in third class territory all the way at the bottom of the ship, I listened for any music or laughing to guide me to the party room. Soon enough I heard them and I entered the room. It was crowded with people laughing, drinking, dancing, arm wrestling, and such. This is what I needed. I walked to the dance floor and danced away. This blonde, green eyed girl out of the nowhere comes to me and starts dancing right in front of me. I feel a little awkward as I notice she's barely wearing any clothes.

"Want to dance with me?" she smiles as the music gets louder. Oh what the heck! I was trying to get Ally off my mind. I nod at the girl in front of me and she grabs my hand, pulling me to the center of the dancefloor. She showed me some of her dance moves while I showed her some of mine. There were few occassions were she slipped due to her drinking too much alcohol.

"Here," she laughs as she hands me a cup. I know I shouldn't probably drink since I was still sick, but a drink or two might make me feel better. I take the cup and drink it and ask for another. She gives me another one and I drink it. Ok I don't want to get drunk so I only drink two. The blonde once again takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. Man she wasn't tired? I was beat!

"What's your name mystery boy?" she says in between the noise. I shout my name and she smiles, "nice name Austin. I'm Roxi!" I smile at her as we keep dancing. She gets way too close to me and grabs on to me by my neck. For some reason, I don't shake her off. Ally didn't want to be with me, I didn't like Amanda. So I could be with this girl right?

* * *

Ally's POV:  
I searched for Austin in his room but he wasn't there. Luckily I didn't run into Mrs. Fisher or I would of been dead. I walked the WHOLE deck but didn't find him. I searched all of the second floor sector and still didn't find him. He was probably in the third class sector. Yes! He had invited me to that place before so he was probably there. I go inside the ship and make my way to the elevator. As I reach it, I recognize a ginger hair guy getting in too. I run and make it right on time.

"Hey Dez. Remember me?" I smile sweetly at him. He looks at me confused but then his eyes show recognition.

"Oh you're Ally, am I right?" he smiles making his freckles more visible. I giggle and nod, "yep I am! Listen, I was wondering, do you know where Austin is? I checked your room but he wasn't there. Is he still sick?"

"If he's not there then he's partying already," Dez says. Partying. "Do you mind if I go with you?" I say. He shakes his head, "no. It would be my pleasure to take you to such a fun place!" The elevator takes us to the bottom of the ship, the third class sector. Dez and I get out of the elevator and make a turn into a long, white corridor.

"Do you know where the party is?" I look at Dez who was taking a portrait and a banana from his small backpack. "What in the world are you doing Dez?" I was so confused.

"Oh I have something planned," he smiles. I fake giggle, not knowing what the heck he was going to do with a portrait and banana. We walk for about three minutes, taking turns until we finally hear music and laughter coming from a door. Dez turns to look at me and smiles, "this is it! Party time!" He opens the door and there are another set of stairs. We go down and see the room full of people and lights. Wow. So this was what a party in the third class was? There were people drinking, laughing, arm wrestling, and dancing. How was I going to find Austin with all of these people? I turn around to ask Dez but he was already gone. Oh boy.

I make my way to the dancefloor to search for Austin. I'm in between people dancing and some push me off. I don't know how I exactly ended up in the middle of the dancefloor, but I was here. I search for Austin but this person bumps into me making me almost fall. I turn around to look at him/her and see this blonde girl dancing with Austin _way_ too close. They almost have their lips together as they're laughing. My eyes flicker from his face to her face and back and forth. Here I come to apologize to him and all I see is him moving in a very _friendly_ way with this other girl. As I turn to leave, a boy bumps into me making us both fall.

"Ally?" I hear Austin's voice. I look up and see people still dancing while Austin, the blonde girl, and the guy I bumped into are looking at me. The guy that bumped into me helps me stand up.

"I'm really sorry," he says. I notice that he has really big brown eyes and they're very attracting. "No worries," I say. He smiles and walks away. I turn to look at Austin and the girl clinging to him. I decide to ignore them and walk away, pushing people off my way. I hear Austin shouting my name several times. But I was mad right now. I know I shouldn't be because this was my fault but I couldn't stand seeing him with another girl, like that. I'm about to reach the entrance when I feel his hand on my arm and spin me around to him leaving no space between our bodies.

"What are you doing here Ally?" he asks, his voice calm, "Are you okay?" I pull away from him and shake him off, "Yeah. Sorry for disturbing your fun," I fake smile angrily. I turn to leave but he grabs my arm again and spins me around.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I just wanted to talk but I see that you're busy so forget about it," I glare at him angrily but this time don't turn around to leave. He stares right at my eyes and doesn't say anything.

"Keep enjoying your night dancing with that girl," I say and turn to leave. I don't hear him behind me which makes me think that things have ended. This was the end of us, if there was even an us. God! Why was I feeling like this? This was all my fault for pushing him away from me. I guess I was too late to apologize.

* * *

I decided to stay on the deck as I usually did every night. I didn't want to go to my room and face Trish and her questions. She would probably insist for me to apologize to Austin. But why would I if he was already with another girl? I thought a part of me would feel relieved and happy that he finally found someone else that was not Amanda, but there isn't a part of me that feels that way. I wished my mom was here with me and guide me through this. Without her, life was defenitely more challenging and harder. I mean, my dad gave me advice and all but my mom would be the only that actually gave me girl advice. Life had been too cruel to take my mom away from me. I know I'm not the only one who has lost their mom at an early age. Some people have even lost both of their parents. But I felt like life was really unfair with me. Everytime I wanted or was happy, there was something that would ruin it.

"Ally!" I hear a voice. I turn to see Dez running towards me with a worried face.

"Dez! Are you okay? What's wrong?" I was feeling worried now. He was all wet, his face was red, and he wasn't wearing his shoes. He opens his mouth to say something but then closes it. He opens it again and closes it.

"DEZ! Speak! What happened?" I was getting impatient.

"Austin..." is all he says. What the heck was wrong with Austin?!

"DEZ! What happened to Austin?!" I demand. Why didn't he speak? Gosh I was stressing out!

"He's drunk," he finally says. What?

"He's drunk?" I worried for nothing. Dez nods.

"I tried to put him in the bath and I actually did but he doesn't stop calling out your name. And sooner or later my mom is coming to sleep and she's gonna hear him," he explains.

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Well, I asked him what I could do to make him shut up and he said all he wanted was to see you. Right now," he says. The drunken Austin Moon wanted to see me.

* * *

**I was really motivated to write this episode but then once I was in the middle my laptop decided to not save it and well I had to start all over again. I lost my motivation a little but here I go. I know this is not that good but I rushed it a little :/ the upcoming episodes are gonna be somewhat better! :)**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! **

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Dez helped me sneak into their first class room avoiding Mrs. Fisher and her friends. I entered the room and remember it exactly the same when I had came earlier. I observed the door that led to Mrs. Fisher's side of the room and noticed it had a lock on it. Wow. Austin and Dez had actually bought a lock to lock her out? I guess she was that bad and annoying. This makes me giggle.

"What?" Dez looks at me puzzled. I shake my head pushing away my previous thoughts. He leads me to the bathroom that's located next to Austin's bed. He opens the door slowly and tells me to stay there and wait for him to call me. I stand there patiently and hear Dez's low voice and Austin shouting my name. I want to go in there and slap him for being irresponsible and getting that drunk, but I obey Dez and wait for his signal. Around two minutes pass and I finally hear Dez's voice. I go in to this small section with a huge mirror and keep continuing until I reach the bathtub where Austin was in and Dez was sitting next to. First class bathroom's were this huge?

"Ally," Austin whispers, smiling. Dez stands up and leaves me with him alone. I watch as he leaves and closes the door shut behind me. How was I going to face a drunk Austin? I've never ever in my life had to deal with someone who's drunk. I walk towards him and kneel down until our faces are at the same level. He is sitting in the bathtub full of water and bubbles, and has his head leaned backwards on a towel.

"I don't like her Alls," he starts talking. It takes me a couple of seconds to realize what he's talking about, the blonde.

"Here," I stand up, reach for a small towel, and put it under hot water in the sink. I take a look at Austin and see him him staring at me with a smile on his face. I take the small towel, walk towards Austin and put it on his forhead. He chuckles lowly and removes the towel off from his forhead. Was he seriously going to do this? I get the towel once again and put it on his forhead so the headache could probably calm down. He takes it off again and chuckles.

"Austin! I know you're drunk and you won't remember anything of this tomorrow but please just put the damn towel on and don't take it off!" I shout at him making sure my voice wouldn't go beyond the bathroom doors.

"Fine Ally Alls! You know you're very pwetty?" he laughs and splashes water to me. I roll my eyes at him. He wasn't himself right now. The way he played with the water and sang one song then skipped to another made me realize how drunk he really was. He was going to wake up with a huge headache tomorrow. I sigh, "Look. I'm gonna get you to bed but first I need you to get out of the bathtub so I'm gonna hand you a towel but you're gonna have to get out yourself okay? I'm not gonna look," I explain while searching for a dry towel.

"But you want to look don't ya?" he has a playful and childlish smile on his face. I can't help but laugh at this and roll my eyes. I finally find a towel and as I'm handing it to him, he grabs my arm and pulls me to him making me fall in the tub with all my clothes on.

"AUSTIN!" I yell at him as he laughs and holds me close to him. I try to push him off but his arms are too tight around me. I was feeling extremely awkward knowing that I was in a bathtub with a naked boy. Oh gosh! I have to be careful where I put my hands. I shiver at the thought.

"Austin let me go," I say calmly trying to push him off. He keeps laughing and holds me tighter.

"You do care," he stops laughing and looks at me right in the eyes. "What?" I'm dumbstruck.

"If you played around with me like you said you did, you wouldn't be here which that means you lied to me Ally," he lowers his voice. Austin wasn't drunk! He lied to me! How could I have been so naive? Well, I've never had to deal with a drunk person before so that was my best excuse. I hit his chest and he chuckles.

"Why did you lie to me?" I demand.

"Same question Ally. Why did you lie to me telling me you played around with me and that you didn't want to be with me?" he asks. Crap. I could've of come up with a perfect excuse and had a clear mind only if I wasn't staring at his beautiful hazel eyes that distracted me.

"It wasn't a lie Austin. I-I don't want to be-be with you-u," I stutter. He chuckles. I was really embarrassed to be in this position right now. I was all wet and I had a naked Austin with me.

"I don't believe you one bit," he says a little too cheerfully. I look down at his chest and can't help but admire his abs.

"You know you want me as much as I want you Ally," he says. I look up at his eyes again. I see amusement and happiness in his eyes. I roll my eyes and try to stand up but he pulls me down to him.

"Austin I feel extremely uncomfortable right now. Please let me go," I plead. He chuckles once again, "Chill Ally. I'm not completely naked. I have my underwear."

"You go in the bathtub with underwear?" I raise my eyebrows. He nods his head. Well that made it less awkward although I still felt uncomfortable to be here in this postion with him. I know I'm on top of his lap.

"Why did you come to the party? You knew I was there and you said you didn't want to be with me. So why were you there?" he stares right into my eyes. Well, even though I had seen him with that girl and I was mad at him for that and for lying to me, I needed and wanted to tell him the truth. Maybe I was a dumbhead or fool for giving him another chance after seeing him tonight, but I guess I loved him that much.

"Ok. I'm going to tell you everything but please don't interrupt me," I say. He nods still not letting go of my waist.

"So when Jason told me that Ms. Garner needed to talk to me, I went. When I got to her, she wasn't the only one there. Mrs. Fisher was standing right next to her looking at me with not hatred but not in a good way either. Ms. Garner told me that Mrs. Fisher didn't want us to hang out anymore because she didn't want you and Dez to hang out with second or third class people. She said that if she saw us hang out together, I would be punished and you would be punished. I don't know to what extremes they could both go so I decided to obey them and push you away. But deep inside I didn't want to be away from you and it killed me. But I guess I was too scared of our punishments. Anyways, that's why I told you I didn't want to see you and that's why I lied to you," I explain. I see confusion and anger in his eyes. I feel his arm let go of my waist and move to my cheek. He smiles, "I knew you couldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Play around with me and pretend nothing happened between the both of us," he replies. I blush and look down at the bubbles. I feel him move under me and I stand with him following me. He dries himself up, goes out to the room, and comes back to the bathroom with dried clothes. He didn't say anything else. What was he thinking or what was he going to do?

I stand there completely wet, shivering. I watch Austin as he packs towels and some clothes he had on the bathroom closet. What was he doing? I get a towel and dry myself as much as I can.

"Here," he throws me sweatpants and a big plaid shirt which I'm guessing are his. I close the door and change quickly into the dry clothes. I know my room wasn't that far from here but I wasn't going to refuse to wear Austin's clothes. They smelled just like him, that amazing fresh summer breeze smell. My hair was just going to stay wet so I decided to leave it like that. As I pull my hair to one side, Austin opens the door fast and I see he has a worry expression on his face.

"What?" I say too loudly. Austin runs to me and covers my mouth with his hand. What was going on?

"Mrs. Fisher is here," he whispers. I hear her and another woman laughing outside. Oh no! What was going to happen now? I look at Austin with wide eyes and he seems to have calmed down. I stare at the door waiting for Mrs. Fisher to bust us any second but Austin grabs my hand and we walk slowly to the door that led us to the bedroom. Both of us look at each and he nods which I guess means that we were making a run for it. He opens the door slowly and looks around the room seeing no one there. We make our way to the door and accomplish getting out of the room safe!

"We did it!" he hugs me tight and kisses my forhead. I laugh at how happy and carefree he sounds.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I pull away with a huge smile on my face. He grabs the Jansport bag he packed some clothes in and takes my hand, "wherever you desire," he smiles and winks at me. I feel my smile widen and blush.

"Why did you bring that bag?" I ask.

"When this ship arrives to New York, I'm coming off with you," he replies. I was dumbstruck. He was getting off the ship with me?! I felt all these happy emotions inside me but I wasn't sure what to say. How could my life had been so negative and sad just a few minutes ago and now I was feeling like the luckiest girl alive?! Right now I didn't care about what Ms. Garner or Mrs. Fisher or anyone did or thought.

"Well Mr. Moon let's go to my room and assure you the place to stay," I smile and run with him to the elvator which takes us to my room. People stare at us as we run through the corridors laughing. I trip around two times but Austin's hand was there to catch me. We finally reach my room and see that Trish isn't there. I was debating to myself whether I should put him the top bed on the bunk bed or let him sleep with me.

"I rather share that comfortable bed of yours. That way we don't have to worry if we're cold at night," he whispers in my ear and winks. I smile and blush really bad. Its like he had read my thoughts.

"I've been getting cold lately so I think that's a wonderful idea Mr. Moon," I reply smiling. He hugs me around the waist and kisses my cheek. We still hadn't had our first kiss and now that I was thinking about it, I was a little nervous about it.

"How about we get out of here and just spend some Austin and Ally time doing stuff we love?" he suggests.

"Perfect! I go first!" I smile brightly, "I feel inspired to write a song and you're the reason! So I want to go to the piano room!"

"You write songs?!" his eyes widen. I nod. "You write and I sing! That's awesome! Actually, you write them and sing the song. And maybe we can do a duet the both of us." That was awesome! After all I did have stage fright which prevented me from sing. And who was better to give my songs too?! This was perfect!

* * *

We were at the piano room singing and coming up with new lyrics to this song I titled: Perfect two. Surprisingly I wasn't afraid to sing in front of Austin so I sang:

Don't know if I could ever be Without you 'cause boy you complete me And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all need 'Cause you're the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry

I stopped but kept playing the piano as he sang the next verse:

'Cause you're the one for me, for me And I'm the one for you, for you You take the both of us, of us And we're the perfect two We're the perfect two We're the perfect two Baby me and you We're the perfect two

He stops singing and I stop playing the piano. We both smile as we stare into each others eyes. He was slowly leaning in and I found myself doing the same. I was about to finally kiss Austin Moon. I really wanted this but I felt nervous. I've kissed two boys before and I wasn't really nervous when I kissed them but with Austin I felt so many butterflies in my stomach. As we leaned in, he put his hand on my cheek making me feel more butterflies. I felt his breath on my face until our lips met. I felt like all those butterflies vanished, I felt electricity run through my body, I felt like this was my first real kiss. His lips were soft, warm, perfect on my lips. I realized that I didn't want this to end, ever. His lips moved so gently against mine. I could feel him smiling in between our kiss which made me smile too. This felt so perfect, so right. Who would've thought that I would meet my soulmate, my lover in a ship?

Austin pulled away slowly leaving me wanting more of his lips. I opened my eyes and saw his perfect hazel eyes staring at me while he licked his lips.

"Your lips taste so good," he compliments me with a smirk. I look down at our hands as I blush.

"Well we did what you wanted and a little of what we both wanted," he winks, "now it's my turn." I watch him as he stands up and lends out his hand for me to hold. I grab it and he pulls me up from the piano bench. What did this boy have in mind? I looked at him with a playful yet confused face.

"You know it's raining right?" he looked out the window. Crap it was raining! I look at him, "was the thing you wanted to do outside?" He sighs, "umm I'm not sure. Just follow my lead." He opens the door to go out and we actually do go out in the pouring rain. What was he thinking?! We were now standing on the empty, wet deck.

He lets go of my hand and puts one of his hands on my waist while the other one grabbed my other hand. He wanted to dance under the rain?! How cuter could he get? I giggle and blush, "I can't dance Austin."

"Follow my footsteps," he says as the rain falls on us. I take a breath and nod. He starts to move to the right and then to the left and so on. I follow what he's doing but end up tripping like four to five times. Even though there was no music playing, we both knew that we were dancing to the rain. The rain was our music tonight.

"See? You can dance," he congratulates me. I smile as I realize that I was actually dancing. Wow. Ally Dawson dancing? I was probably the worst dancer ever but tonight I felt like I was the best! Probably because I was with the perfect boy, Austin Moon. He let go of my hand and put it on the other side of my waist. I smiled at him confusely. He picked me up making me put my legs around his waist. I was hanging to him! He laughs and starts spinning me around! I laugh as the rain falls on my face. He suddenly stops making me feel dizzy. I take a look at him and he's shaking his head, I guess probably feeling dizzy too?

"We should get dry now!" I shout in the middle of the rain. He takes a look at the wall behind me, "it's only ten! What do you want to do?" he shouts. What do I want to do now? Hmm...

"I want to re-do our first experience together! I want to go back to the front of the ship! We went in the morning now I want to go at night!" I tell him. A huge smile appears on his face. He was up for it! We were going to live that same experience. We were living the same thing.

* * *

**I think this was my favorite chapter to write so far! I was going to make it a little more dramatic but I wanted to add romance. The drama is coming soon! :) I didn't proof read this chapter and the previous chapter so pardon me for any mistakes.**

**I want to thank you ALL for your reviews because they motivate me to write and seeing that you guys love this story really warms my heart! Thank you guys for all!**

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Please review and tell me your thoughts! **

**I want to thank you also for taking your time to read this story ! **

**Much love ! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ready?" Austin asks and I nod. He holds my hand, helping me step on the railing. As soon as my foot is on it, he puts his arms around my waist, holds me tight, and puts his head on my shoulder making us be the same height.

"Is it still beautiful as in the morning?" he whispers next to my ear. I take a deep breath and admire the beauty that was below me. Even though the sky was dark and so was the ocean, there was something that made it more special than in the morning.

"It's even better," I reply with a whisper. I feel his arms tighten around me as I turn my head to my side to have a better look at him. I felt the urge to sing again but I didn't know what song to sing this time. I was going to start singing something random but to my surprise, he started singing:

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing._

He stops and smiles at me. He wants me to sing along with him... So we both start:

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of_

_my life and you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one._

He stops singing and leaves the next part to me. I continue:

_I remember every look upon your face_

(Austin): _the way you roll your eyes. The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

(Ally):_ 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

(Austin & Ally)_: that maybe it's true that I can't_

_live without you and maybe two is better than one_

_there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_and you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

We stop singing and stare at each other in the middle of the darkness. I felt the same feelings I felt when we did this the other day. Austin slowly leans in and I lean in too. Hopefully this time no one comes to interrupt us.

As soon as our lips touch, I feel the sparks again. I'm suddenly not afraid of the ocean at all, I'm not afraid of this ship, I'm not afraid of what anyone thinks. As his lips move against mine, I realize that we were made for each other. I may sound corny or whatever but I felt like our lips went along perfectly.

I pull away slowly leaving us both wanting for more. I smile at him as he licks his lips, "Austin, I lo-"

"ICEBERG AHEAD! ICEBERG AHEAD!" we hear voices coming feet away from us. Austin takes me off the railing and sets me on the deck. We both turn around away from the front of the ship and look at the guys that were on top of a tower ringing a bell.

"ICEBERG AHEAD! TURN THE SHIP! TURN THE SHIP!" one of them yells through a phone. I look at Austin who looks really confused. I turn to face the front of the ship and see a medium sized iceberg just like how it was on the Titanic.

"Austin," I whisper, scared, not being able to move. Austin turns around and sees the iceberg in front of us. My body is frozen right where I am; as much as I want to move, my brain can't make a muscle move an inch. I was paralyzed as I realized that we were going to hit that iceberg.

"Ally come on! We have to get away from here!" Austin grabs my arm but I can't move. I want to move but my brain isn't cooperating with me.

"ALLY! The ship is going to hit the iceberg! We have to get out of here!" Austin shouts. I feel tears running down my cheek. Austin grabs my waist and pulls me over his shoulder getting us both away from there. As soon as we're at a good distance, Austin puts me down and grabs my hand to make a run for it but we feel the ship shake hard. We turn to see part of the iceberg crash into the ship and big chunks of ice fall onto the ship. We hear the ship and the iceberg hit together and actually make a screeching sound. I hold on tighter to Austin's hand. The ship keeps shaking until we completely have turned, away from the iceberg. I hear screams coming from behind us and see panicked faces.

"Crap," is all he whispers next to me. We both knew we were living the same thing that happened in Titanic. We see men with blue uniforms come out of cabins and towers running to where the chunks of ice fell. They hold on to the railing checking the iceberg we just hit. I examine all their faces, especially the captain's. All I see is worry and fear in his. Crap! What was going to happen?

I feel Austin let go of my hand and run to where the uniformed men were. He leans over the railing and does the same thing they were doing, checking out the iceberg. From behind me I also hear beeps. I'm guessing those are alarms for the workers that were working way at the bottom of the ship?

* * *

Austin and I go to my room and gather our most important belongings. If it were for me, I would take everything I brought but I knew I couldn't. So the only thing I got was my songwriting book.

"All set?" he asks as he changes into another pair of black sweatpants and a grey v-neck shirt. I nod as I watch him grab a guitar pick necklace from his bag and put it in his pocket.

"Should I change too? My clothes are dry from the rain already," I say. He takes a quick look at me, opens his bag again, and hands me a grey sweatpant and a red and yellow plaid shirt.

"Umm, Austin, I have my own clothes," I say handing him back his clothes, "but thank you anyways." He shakes his head and doesn't receive the clothes back, "I'm pretty sure all the clothes you brought are shorts, skirts, and dresses. You felt how cold it was outside so put my clothes on. It's the warmest we will get," he orders. Wow. I just met bossy Austin. I do as he says and go to the bathroom to change into his warm, good smelling clothes. Believe it or not, I was way more calmer now. When I looked at Austin, I forgot in what mess we were actually in. When I was with him, I didn't think of anything else besides him and me.

"Ally come on! We have to try to get onto one of the life boats!" Austin yells from out of the room. I grab my journal and quickly run outside.

"Now are you ready?" he says in a dry tone. I nod my head and head for the door. Once I open the door, Trish comes running in. TRISH! This whole mess of the iceberg made me forget about everyone else! Mrs. Garner! Jason! Amanda! Dez! Mrs. Fisher!

"Trish!" I hug her tight. She hugs me back but pulls away quickly, "I'm sorry Trish. Mrs. Garner wants all of us at the deck right this instant. She says to get your most valuable belongings. She's going to try to get our class a lifeboat. But we have to hurry up!" she explains as she takes out some things from her bag.

"Wait! But I'm not leaving this ship without Austin. If Mrs. Garner let's him, Dez, and Mrs. Fisher come along then I'll gladly go on that lifeboat," I say as I look at Austin. His eyes widen and looks at me with a what-are-you-doing-face.

"Ally, I don't know. But let's go just in case," Trish says. Before heading out the room, she turns to look at Austin, "I'm so sorry! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Trish de la Rosa. With this whole iceberg thing, my mind is going insane!" she excuses. Austin smiles and shakes her hand, "nice to meet you Trish. I'm Austin Moon, Ally's boyfriend."

"Aww my Alls has a boyfriend. She's growing up," Trish pretends to wipe a tear off her face. Austin chuckles as I roll my eyes. How could it be possible that we were joking around right in the middle of this ship sinking?

"Guys! I don't want to die here! Please let's just go!" I say. We run out of the room but as soon as we do, there are two uniformed guys standing next to our door.

"You're Austin Moon right?" one of the man says. I look at him confused. Austin nods with a confused expression.

"You are being held prisioner for stealing a necklace," the man says. What?! I look at Austin who looks at me with a I-didn't-do-it expression.

"What necklace?! Why would I want to steal a necklace? Do you have proof?! I'm sixteen years old, why would I want a necklace?!" Austin shouts his face getting red. I know he couldn't have done this. I know Austin wasn't the type of guys that stole things.

"I'm sorry sir but we have to take you," the other man handcuffs Austin and grabs him tight by his shirt.

"Ally! You believe me right? You know I wouldn't steal a necklace! All this time I was with you! Come on Ally!" he shouts as he is being taken away. The same thing happened in the movie. AHh! What was going on?! Why was I living this same thing?! Why exactly were Austin and I living the same story Jack and Rose lived, if it was even real?! In the movie Rose saved Jack but at the end he ended up dying. So what if I go save Austin but he also ends up dying? I couldn't bare that. I couldn't bare letting him go like Rose did to Jack.

"Ally! What are you going to do?! Are you going after him or coming?!" Trish interrupts my thoughts. I take a deep breath and from the corner of my eye see someone walk down the corridor, Mr. Soto.

"Mr. Soto! I'm so glad to see you! Do you remember me? Ally Dawson the girl that was writing lyrics down the other night?" I say in a rush. He chuckles slightly, "Of course! How could I forget such a talented song writer. How may I help you Ally?" he pauses and looks at Trish then back at me, "why aren't you girls wearing life vests?"

I shake my head, "how long do we have until the ship sinks? I know it's going to sink but please tell me how long," I plead. Mr. Soto sighs and checks his watch, "we have approximately an hour. In about one hour or two this ship is already down deep in the ocean. Now, go get your live vests!" he orders, "Oh and hurry it up girls. Ally, you remember what I said about the life boats right?"

Shoot! There weren't enough life boats for everyone! If we didn't make it out of here quick, we will die! My mind goes blank and I freeze! Austin is being taken to who knows where, there aren't enough lifeboats, everyone is in danger, and my brain is going blank. Once again, we were living the same thing.

* * *

**So the ship hit the iceberg! I don't know if I made this as emotional or whatever as in the movie. I think not but anyways, if you guys have seen the movie, you guys can picture it right? :)**

**When I wrote this I thought it was going to be a longer chapter but I see that it is not. **

**Anyways, what do you think Ally is going to do? **

**Thank you ALL so much for reading! I will thank you ALL individually in the next episode! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**

**please review! xx **


End file.
